


Cat Burglar.

by IWriteTragedies



Series: Malex Stories by Me. [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Apartment Living, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for a couple swears but that’s it, There is a cat, Tumblr Prompt, alex still has a prosthetic, michael is still an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragedies/pseuds/IWriteTragedies
Summary: From the Tumblr prompt:"my stupid cat sneaked out on the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in the middle of your living room but I swear I'm not a burglar ok"





	Cat Burglar.

**Author's Note:**

> So I read the prompt and this is what I came up with.  
> UnBETA'd so all mistakes are my own.

Michael was sitting out on the fire escape, his calico cat, Snickers, was sitting on his lap. He’d just gotten home from work and was having a beer before he went to bed for the day. Working the midnight shift at the 24 hour ramen shop was torture on his sleep schedule, but it paid enough to afford the apartment _and_ food, plus enough extra that he could afford to keep Snickers. So he was willing to stick it out.

Snickers let out a soft meep and jumped down off his lap, winding her way around his ankles before she jumped up on the windowsill of his neighbor's apartment… the _half-open_ window to his neighbor's apartment. 

“Shit, no Snick… Fuck” he muttered as the cat wiggled her way inside of the open window. He stood up and moved over to open the window the rest of the way to follow Snickers into the apartment. Michael knew this guy’s Tuesday routine, and he would be gone already for the day. He stepped inside and saw Snickers butt wiggling in the air as she crawled underneath the sofa. “Snickers, baby come on out from there and let's go home,” he said softly, laying down on his stomach to see under the sofa. 

Michael was reaching for Snickers and had almost gotten ahold of one of her feet, when he heard the sound of a throat being cleared behind him. “Shit,” he whispered to himself, slowly turning his head to see his neighbor standing about a foot away from his feet, staring at Michael. 

“I can explain… My uh, My cat? She crawled in your open window and she is like. She destroys things like nice furniture and. Um. I think You have a nice sofa? So… Oh, that sounds creepy and.” 

The guy just stood there. One hand on his hip, the other holding a crutch. “Dude just get out before I call the cops.” 

Michael bit his lip and shook his head no. “My cat will pee in your bathtub! If I leave her here, I mean. You don't have a litter box.” 

“I don't see a cat.”

“She’s under your sofa! I promise if I could just get her I will leave I swear.” 

The guy pulled a cellphone out of his pocket and started to dial, Snickers Mercifully crawled out from under the sofa then and walked up to the guy, meeping at him and wrapping her body around his ankles, purring loudly and getting up on her back legs, putting her feet on his knee, begging for pets and attention. Maybe treats.

“See! Snickers! Come. Here.” Michael said, snatching Snickers up by the middle and wrapping both arms around her. Making her mew indignantly. “My cat is the burglar, not me.” 

“A cat. Burglar.” the guy laughed, and Michael felt a flutter in his stomach, this guy was gorgeous. Michael was in love, But he knew that things looked bad, his cat had broken into this guys apartment and he’s followed her… Michael felt really stupid. 

“Yeah. This is Snickers.” He lifted her slightly and put one hand under her bum. “I guess, Um. We’ll just be leaving the way we came.” Michael turned toward the window and was halfway through it when the other guy finally spoke again

“Alex.”

“What?”

“I’m Alex, that.” he pointed to the cat. “Is Snickers, But who are you?”

 

“Oh.” He blushed and looked at the guy through his eyelashes a bit. “I’m Michael. I live next door, with my cat.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Michael.” Alex’s smile reached his eyes, making the corners crinkle a bit. And yeah, Michael was falling hard for this guy whos apartment he’d essentially broken into. 

“You too.” He nodded and slipped the rest of the way out the window, peeking back in after a minute. “Hey, do you like ramen?”

“Yes.”


End file.
